


Animal (Lucket Fanvid)

by jemmalynette



Category: Terra Nova (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemmalynette/pseuds/jemmalynette
Summary: My first video in almost 2 years! I heard this song and it instantly made me think of Lucket. A small warning that this is NOT a cute and fluffy video. In my head, Lucas appeals to Skye's darkness. She feels guilt for hurting him and is tormented by her feelings for him. This video is mostly in the POV of Lucas as we all know he had an intense interest in Skye.If there are still any Lucket fans out there, this is for you and I hope you enjoy it!
Relationships: Skye Tate/Lucas Taylor
Kudos: 3





	Animal (Lucket Fanvid)




End file.
